A Halloween Special
by KyraEnsui
Summary: Ken wants his Trick-or-Treat but what he gets is more than he asks for.


Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz which they are owned by Takehito Koyasu-sama and Project Weib. But it does not mean that I love them. Hehe....   
  
----------------  
  
KyraEnsui: Wee hee... I'll do some fun with Halloween. And you guys are finally in the fic. Hehe...  
  
Hisoka: **sarcastic** Yeppie~ We're finally in.  
  
KyraEnsui: **raise brow** Are you being sarcastic on me?!  
  
Hisoka: Nope. **grins**  
  
KyraEnsui: That's final. I'll be enjoying this. **evil laugh** Kyaa haa haa~~  
  
Hisoka: That laugh just sounded stupid.  
  
KyraEnsui: **sweatdrops** I know.  
  
----------------  
  
[A/N: I don't usually tell you, the readers, of who's paired up since I just go along with the storyline until it comes up on me. Hehe...]  
  
//Schuldig's telepathy//  
  
Ran's thoughts  
  
----------------  
  
[At Koneko No Sume Ie]  
  
"Trick-or-treat."  
  
"No."  
  
"Trick-or-treat."  
  
"I said NO."  
  
"Oh come on, Ran. It's 31st of October. Let's celebrate Halloween."  
  
"It's American custom to celebrate and we're Japanese. So, why should I celebrate it if it is made up by some candy company?"  
  
"It was??!!!"  
  
Ran sighs at his clumsy but adorable teammate, Ken Hidaka. It just amazes him that he's 19 years old and yet, he still acts like a 12 years old kid.   
  
Ken stomps his foot down but accidentally steps on a jawbreaker and he goes flying back. Ran gets up from his chair but he stops when Ken was saved by someone who happens to stand behind Ken. Ran gives a low growl at the man who was holding onto his Ken. He didn't like him at all even though they have been working together for almost a year. He smirk at Ran while helping Ken up.   
  
"Thank you, Schu." he blushes.  
  
"No problem, kitten." as he gives a nice peck on Ken's cheek which he blushes even more red. More red than Ran's crimson hair.  
  
Ran growls even more. "Schuldig...."  
  
"Yes, Ran?" Schuldig smirks.  
  
"Calm down you two. All I want to do is to celebrate Halloween. Omittchi, Nagikin, Farfie, Braddie, and Yotan are having fun on their own. They get to go trick-or-treating and partying while I'm stuck here with you two who was scolded by Braddie for ruining the kitchen. You guys made more mess than Farfie with his blender who thinks it will hurt god if putting a lizard in liquified. Argh.." Ken complains.   
  
Ran and Schuldig looks at each other as Ken sits on the sofa and plays with his trick-or-treat bag of goodies that he was given during his shift in the shop. The kids that he coached for came by and gave him many bags full of candies and other edible goodies. His eyes glitters when he ShockTarts [1]. He tears the small packet and carefully toss one in his mouth. Ran and Schuldig smiles when they saw Ken made a sour face but he smiles at them when he toss another one in. Then, Schuldig smirks again and mentally asks Ran about his little plan.  
  
//Hey Ran. I have an idea for our little Siberian there. What to know?//  
  
What is it this time? I'm willing to settle our difference but what makes you think that I am willing to give up on Ken.  
  
//Hehe... Why won't we simply share the 'treat'? Of course, we have to 'trick' him first. What do you say?//  
  
Hmm... Convince me.  
  
Schuldig sends his lovely thought of tricking Ken so at the end, they would have the treat for Halloween since Ken been asking for it all day.  
  
Deal.  
  
//I knew you would like it.//  
  
They both walks towards Ken, who is still popping ShockTarts in his mouth, and sitting down next to him. Ran sits right of Ken while Schuldig sits on the opposite end, sandwiching Ken in the middle. Ken stops popping his candy in his mouth and looks at the two men. He gives a quizzical look at them, and begins to wonder how did they become all so friendly. Of course, he didn't mind if they've made up and all but the way they look as if they have really gotten along well. Too well.  
  
Ken studders, "Umm... Ran? Schu? Are you.....are you guys okay?"  
  
Schuldig grins, "We're just fine. I thought you would be happy that Ran and I are getting along. Are we, Ran?"  
  
"Yes, we are. Don't worry about it, Ken. Didn't you say you wanted to trick-or-treat?" as he seductively whispers in Ken's ear.  
  
Ken felt that he could melt when Ran's warmth came in but what got him more entice is that Schuldig placed his one of his hand inside his shirt.   
  
"Uh...Wha...what are you guys doing?"  
  
"We are tricking your mind, but....." as Schuldig glides his warm tongue on Ken's neck which he gives a soft moan.  
  
"But we're treating your body with ours, Ken. Trick-or-treat." as he continues to whispers and gently nips Ken's ear.  
  
"Wha...." he was silence by Schuldig's lips.  
  
Hey Schuldig. Do you want move somewhere that is more spacious than the sofa?  
  
//My thoughts exactly. But where?//  
  
Hmm.....  
  
//Oh my. I didn't know that our little Siberian have that kind of thought.//  
  
  
  
Hmm?  
  
//Let's just make out here but on the floor. A deal?//  
  
  
  
What if they come here early?  
  
//Don't worry. I told Yotan that we'll be having our little fun tonight so he's making them stay out all night and don't come back until morning. Hehe....//  
  
So you planned it.  
  
//Bingo. Let's quick yapping and start shagging. Hehe....//  
  
They start to discard every single piece of clothing that Ken was wearing and tossing them everywhere in the mission room until there was none. And then, they move down from the sofa and onto the floor where they begin to do some sweet tongue action on Ken's body.  
  
"Hey.. No fair. I'm all naked and you guys are still dressed."  
  
"All fair in love and war. I think that how it goes."  
  
"Let's not ruin this moment by yapping. Ken, we're giving you your treat."  
  
"But..." he was silence again but with Ran's lips.  
  
Hey Schuldig. Turn off the light, will you?  
  
//Why is that?//  
  
More fun, more pleasure.  
  
//Okay!//  
  
Schuldig grabs a pillow from the sofa and tosses at the lamp where he breaks the lamp but the room becomes dark very fast. In the silence of the dark, Ken moans loudly in pleasure as Schuldig did his work from the waist down while Ran did from above.  
  
Tsu zu ku~~  
  
---------------------  
  
KyraEnsui: Okay. I am not good at making lemon. I wasn't in that mood or inspiration-mode yet plus I was eating my pizza and chips so I didn't want to ruin my appetite. Hehe... This is a Halloween special for my readers and reviewers who have been reading my fics. ^^ Next special: Thanksgiving Dinner!  
  
Next Month's Preview:  
  
"Okay. This is ridiculous. We're freakin' assassins and we can't even catch that stupid big bird."-Schuldig  
  
"Schu, that's a turkey. Not big bird from Sesame Street."-Ken  
  
"Whatever Kitten. Same difference."-Schuldig  
  
"Think of something, Ran."-Ken  
  
"Hn."-Ran  
  
"Why did leave us with this stupid job?!"-Ken  
  
"Because we almost made a mess again in the living area?"- Schuldig  
  
"Your fault, you stupid German."-Ran  
  
Ran and Schuldig continues to bicker until Ken springs a light bulb which he snickers.  
  
"Oh Ran. That turkey is the reincarnation of Takatori."-Ken  
  
"TAKATORI! SHI NE!!!!!!!!"-Ran, who chases after bird with his katana.  
  
------------------------  
  
Tsuzuki: Wow. Hehe... That's funny, KyraEnsui.  
  
KyraEnsui: Thank you! ^__^V 


End file.
